1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixel circuits arranged in a matrix form. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines in rows, and a plurality of data lines formed in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged such that they cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal transmitted from a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line, respectively, and a driving voltage.
The type of the display device is divided into a passive matrix type light emitting display device, and an active matrix type light emitting device, according to a driving method of a pixel. Among the two types, the active matrix type light emitting display device, in which every unit pixel is selectively turned on, is mainly used due to its resolution, contrast, and the speed at which it operates.
Flat panel display devices, such as organic light emitting diode displays, are being developed. The organic light emitting diode display displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode OLED that generates light through recombination of electrons and holes, and that has attracted attention because of its merits with respect to rapid response speed, driving at low power consumption, and excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
Generally, pixels emitting light in an organic light emitting diode display each include an organic light emitting diode, and the organic light emitting diode generates light corresponding to a data current supplied from a pixel circuit.
A gamma (γ) curve and luminance of the light emitting diode display are implemented by a gamma voltage through a decoder via an amplifier (AMP) of a source channel of a driver IC. In order to secure outdoor visibility of a low grayscale level, visibility may be secured through gamma voltage control by the AMP.
However, because values that are changed for each of the modules are different, it is not easy to apply the gamma voltage control by the AMP in the related art to actual production.
Further, when an AM OLED impulse driving (AID) is implemented with a low grayscale level, the gamma curve deviates from the target. Because the gamma curve deviates from the target, tack time is also increased due to a characteristic of the module for which the value needs to be changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that are already known by a person of ordinary skill in the art.